Manhattan Royalty
by the lights of paris
Summary: "I'll stand by you through anything." Seven ONESHOTS for Chair Week.
1. Pregnancy

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty.

**Summary: **"I'll stand by you through _anything._" Seven ONESHOTS for Chair Week.

**Authors Note: **So everyone knows what chair week is right? If you don't head over too .com, anyway everything I'll be writing for Chair Week will be put into here. Be warned: For the next seven days this is all I'll be posting unless I finish the next chapter in murder those butterflies.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, of course, as always.

* * *

**Prompt: Pregnancy**

* * *

She stared down at the stick with pink plus sign in her hand in disbelief. A huge grin cracked out onto her face and her hands were fumbling trying too find her phone. She was pregnant! She picked up her phone from where she had discarded it on the bed. Her finger clumsily pressed speed dial #1. She was shaking, nervous and she couldn't tell her husband over the phone. He picked up on the first ring.

"Chuck, can you come home right this minute?" She asked straight away, unable too keep the grin out of her voice. Chuck's laugh rumbled through the phone.

"I'm walking through the front door as we speak," He responded. She let out a little squeal, something Blair Wald-_Bass_, never did and dropped the phone back onto the bed. She quickly rushed out of their bedroom and flew down the steps at record speed. She spotted Chuck just about to put his foot on the first stair, and jumped into his arms. Her arms quickly went around his neck and she planted a quick kiss on his lips. She tore away from him, trying her best to steady herself on the floor.

"Blair, what's in your hand?" Chuck asked amusement clear in his voice. She rolled her eyes and flung her hand out towards him so he could clearly see the stick that she held in her hand.

"We're having a baby, Chuck." She whispered, she watched him carefully, she wanted too know what his reaction would be. His face went from shock too disbelief to happiness. A huge grin spread across Chuck's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your pregnant?" He asked quietly.

"No. _We're _pregnant." She corrected, hitting him on the chest with the pregnancy stick. He let out a quick laugh before lifting her up and carrying her bridal style up the stairs. A memory resurfaces from a few years ago in Blair's mind, one after a public take down and a hell-of-a-lot of hate sex. A memory resurfaces from a month ago in Chuck's mind, after one very quick rushed wedding and a beautiful reception.

Blair wraps her arms around Chuck's neck and plants another kiss on his lips. They reach their bedroom and Chuck lays Blair on the bed gently.

"When did you find out," He asks gently sitting down next too her, she frowns. She thought they were coming here too _celebrate _in a very special way, not _talk. _

"Just before I called you," She answers, leaning in for another kiss but he rejects it, moving away just an inch. Her cheeks flush red before she crosses her arms over her chest and humphs.

"Blair, did you just take the one test?" He asks her, placing a hand on her thigh. She sighs and nods her head. She's sick of being asked so many questions, isn't this meant too be a life-changing moment? One that includes a bubble bath and champagne. She shuts her eyes, scratch the last part. She can't drink anymore.

"Well you need too take another then," He orders, standing up and holding his hand out for her too take. She ignores it and flops back on the bed.

"Why?" She whines, she doesn't exactly want to pee on a stick again.

"It might not be positive. Maybe we should just book a doctors appointment instead. No, we should take another test first but I'll go book an appointment now-" Blair's laugh cuts him off and she lifts herself up too see him on her shoulders. He looks at her, confusion written over his face. He thought he was doing everything right.

"_Chuck. _Calm down and celebrate with me," She lightly says, standing up and walking over towards him. He nods his head, leaning in to brush his lips with hers, his tongue traces her lips begging for entrance. She grants his wish, flinging her arms over his neck, his hands find her waist and pulls her in closer. She moans lightly and runs her hands through his hair. After a few minutes they break apart, both trying to catch their breath.

"Why don't we recreate how we created our baby?" Chuck smirks, his hands sliding off of Blair's waist and on too her stomach. He leans down, kneeling on one knee as he places a kiss on her stomach. She throws her head back, laughing.

"Mm. I couldn't think of anything better, Bass." And before they know it, the sheets have been rumpled and moans are escaping their lips.

* * *

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Blair asks excitedly. They've known for exactly a month and two weeks that they're having a baby but haven't breathed a single whisper too any soul just yet. Chuck shrugs his shoulders and keeps rubbing smoothing circles against Blair's stomach. He checks every minute of every day for any sign of a bump, but so far there has been nothing.

"Chuck?" Blair asks, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks up too see his smiling wife and presses a small kiss on her lips.

"We should do it tonight. At Lily's dinner," He offers. Blair's eyes light up with excitement and she eagerly nods her head.

"Oh, I can't wait. I've been dying too tell Serena for ages now." Chuck rolls his eyes but grins at Blair's enthusiasm. Truth be told he had wanted to tell Nate since the two of them had found out but the both of them had agreed too keep it a secret.

Nine hours had passed and by now Blair was more then impatient then ever. The dinner didn't start until six o'clock and they had agreed too wait another hour until they told everyone.

"Chuck, can't we tell everyone as soon as we get inside?" Blair asked hopefully, hoping and praying that he would agree. He sighed and contemplated the pros and cons before coming to a conclusion.

"Even if I say no, your going too tell them with or without me, right?" She rolls her eyes and grabs him by his bowtie bringing him down closer too her, his lips hovering inches from hers before she crashes them together and murmurs,

"You know me so well," He lets out a laugh before taking Blair's hands off of his bowtie and enclosing them in his own. They took their seats at the table and waited until everybody had arrived before telling everyone their very exciting news. Once everybody had taken their seats and Lily had said a few words about how happy she was too have everybody over, etc, etc. Blair wasn't paying much attention too what she was saying, she was too excited for the news they were going too announce. Once Lily had stopped talking, Chuck reached out for Blair's hand and looked around the table.

"Actually, we have some news we would like too share with all of you," He paused and Blair rolled his eyes, annoyed at the fact that he was pausing for effect when all she wanted to do was tell everybody.

"We're pregnant." She announced. A wide smile plastered on her face, Chuck ducked his head, grinning. Everybody congratulated them and asked them questions, Serena squealed and jumped around so much, Blair feared she would pass out. Dan awkwardly shook both of their hands and mumbled some form of congratulations. Lily hugged them both, kissing both of their cheeks and told them how happy she was for the two of them. Eric just grinned and grinned some more before finally telling them congratulations. Nate hugged them both, clapping excitedly and grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"I hate being pregnant," Blair groaned as Chuck held back her hair and she retched into the toilet bowl. Chuck rubbed soothing circles on her back and planted a small, soft kiss on her shoulder blade.

"Maybe we should take too the doctor about this . . ." He trailed off uncertainly as she vomited again, she groaned and leaned her head against Chuck's chest.

"Apparently this is all normal," She told him gesturing towards the toilet bowl. She bit her lip and groaned as another wave of nausea rolled over her.

"I was thinking that maybe we could decorate the baby's nursery?" Chuck nodded his head and pressed another kiss too her shoulder blade.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Chuck."


	2. Children

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty

**Summary: **"I will stand by you through _anything._" Seven ONESHOTS for Chair Week.

**Authors Note: **This is so late. I am so sorry, I forgot too save it and I uploaded it only too check it once again and to find out it was the wrong thing and I've had too write the whole thing out again and I don't even like it as much as I liked my first one. Damn me. Also I don't think I can write children right, I'm basing Henry and Audrey off of my brother when he was six and my friends sister from when she was two. So I was going to write the zoo but I still have too write day three, expect that too be short too. Once the weeks over, i'll probably write more too each chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as always.

* * *

**Prompt: Family**

* * *

Blair grinned as her son tried too instruct his two year old sister how she was too play with lego. He cried out in frustration as she knocked over his lego tower for the third time in a row. Chuck sighed and swooped down too pick up his daughter before Henry could attack her. Henry growled at his father before kicking his lego over himself and storming off into his room. Audrey giggled at her brother, before reaching up and touching Chuck's face. When his full attention was on her, she smiled, ready too ask him a question too the best of her ability.

"Dadda, why is Hen mad?" Audrey asked, Chuck shrugged his shoulders, walking over too where Blair was sitting before she was rushed off too see what the matter was with Henry.

"I think he's just mad because he doesn't want you to knock over his towers, sweetie." Chuck tells her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Audrey sighs and wriggles onto Chuck's lap.

"I don't mean too." She tells him sincerely, pools of water forming in her eyes. Chuck nods and strokes her brown locks.

"I know you don't, and Henry knows too, but he still gets mad," He explains softly.

"Zoo?" Audrey asks, she's referring to the trip too the zoo Henry and her and begged Chuck and Blair too take them too for exactly three days before getting what they wanted. A day at the zoo. Chuck nods his head.

"We're still going," Blair answers, coming back into the living room, her hand linked with Henry's. Henry's bearing a sheepish grin, and a note in his free hand. He waves the note in the direction of Audrey, taunting her, teasing her, too come and collect it. She scrambles off of her father's lap and sprints over too her brother. Snatching the note out of her hands, she frowns as she looks at the words, unable too make sense of any of them. She's only two and a half after all. Henry mimics her frown and grabs the note off of her, clearing his throat before reading it out too his little sister.

"I'm very sorry for getting mad at you Audrey. I didn't mean too but it was the third time you knocked over my lego castle. Not _tower_," He shoots a look at Chuck, who tends too refer too everything that's made out of lego as a tower, "It wasn't your fault and I really shouldn't of stormed off." He finishes, and Audrey grins. She didn't really understand anything except the word sorry. She pulls on her brother's trouser and he bends down too pick Audrey up off the ground. She wraps her arms around him, squeezing him tight and both their parents hearts melt.

Chuck stands up and makes his way over too where the rest of his family stands, wrapping an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her in closer.

"I want another one," Chuck whispers in her ear, a smirk forming on his lips. He says it too tease her but he does, he wants another one. He wants another child running around, causing havoc, mucking around. Growing up he never wanted children but now that he has them, he only wants more, more, _more!_

"Absolutely not!" Blair all-but-shrieks. In a hushed whisper of course, she doesn't want Henry or Audrey too hear. She doesn't want them thinking she regrets having them because she doesn't. Not at all. She doesn't want too suffer through another pregnancy, she doesn't want too gain another stretch mark, she doesn't want to go through giving birth once again and she doesn't really want too have too raise another child. Two is enough, for the moment.

Chuck doesn't push the subject, he'll corner her tonight when the kids are asleep and when they have time too talk. Blair ushers them all too the door, and Dorota fetches their coats for them,

"You musn't go outside with no coats in New York winter," She babbles, her voice not as thick with her polish accent as it was, her english having been vastly improved. Henry grins at the maid and bids her farewell with a kiss on the cheek, she smiles and waves them off goodbye. Audrey insists on them not taking her pram, telling them that she's a big girl now and she should walk around the zoo like Henry. The family of four slide into the limo, all just fitting inside.


	3. Missing Moments

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty

**Summary: **"I'll stand by you through anything." Seven ONESHOTS for Chair Week.

**Authors Note: **Sorry this is real short. It's a missing moment from the wedding reception and again, sorry that it's posted a day late.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always.

* * *

**Prompt: Missing Moments**

* * *

An arm wrapped around Blair's waist pulling here in closer and peppering her neck with kisses. She giggles in response and turns around too face the person who had grabbed her, she throws her arms around Chuck's neck and plants a soft kiss on his lips. She pulls back from him but only slightly, only so she can look into his eyes.

"I love you," She murmurs, sighing in contentment. A grin breaks out across Chuck's face as he brushes a strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. He whispers those three words eight letters that once upon a time meant life or death back too her. She smiles and ducks her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"As much as I love being here, I can't wait too get you alone," Chuck whispers, his breath hot on Blair's ear. She giggles in response, feeling like she's seventeen again and she's sneaking around with the upper east side's baddest bad boy. She pulls her head out of his shoulder blade and leans in too plant another kiss on his lips, her hands interlocking with one another at the back of his neck.

"God, could you guys stop for maybe one second?" Serena shouts from the other end of the room. The newlyweds break apart for a second, both heads twisting too see the long legged blonde's tongue poking out of her mouth. Blair raises her eyebrow and grins at her. Legally the two of them are now sisters, Blair rips her hands away from Chuck's neck too admire the two rings on her finger. The Harry Winston ring that she's wanted too be on her finger for so long now, is beautifully complimented by the gold band in front of it. The sound of silver clinking fine glass echoes around the room and two pairs of brown eyes shoot up too see Lily standing on a makeshift podium, a flute of champagne in one hand.

"I would like to propose a toast to my wonderful son, Charles and his new wife, Blair," She started, a light pink flushed across Blair's cheeks and a ghost of a smile skimmed across Chuck's lips, "I am beyond happy for the two of you and I'm glad that even though it was a very, _very_ rushed and dramatic wedding," She paused her, waiting for the laughter that filled the room too come too a halt. Chuck's hands found their way back too Blair's hips and he wrapped them around her waist, pulling her in closer too him, "That the two of you did get married and I think I speak for everyone here when I say it was about time." Lily leaves the podium with a smile on her lips. It's not a society smile that everybody is used too seeing, it's a smile that reaches the eyes and causes crinkles too appear around her eyes. Serena practically _runs_ up next, her light green dress billowing behind her. Serena had changed after everybody had left the Waldorf Penthouse.

"I would like to now propose a toast now," Serena slurs and Blair cringes, shutting her eyes closed as tight as she can. Chuck only _chuckles_ in response, and Blair slaps him across the chest without even opening an eye, "Too my favorite, ever, person, _ever!_ B, you and I have always, always, always, been like sisters and I am so, so, _so_ happy that your finally married too Chuck," Cringe. Cringe. Crimson, "And Chuck, well I've actually hated you for the longest time and loved you. Your like this asshole of an older brother but you make my Baby B happy and your not actually _that_ bad," Serena scrunches up her nose. Blair's very tempted too grab Serena from up off of the makeshift podium and drag her off of it, "So I wish you all the best," And with that Serena stumbled down the stairs, her blonde hair coming loose of it's braid. Nate catches her as she walks down the last few steps.

"Well, Serena really knows how too give a speech," Chuck laughs, Blair spins around in his arms. Her own arms find their place back up around his neck, while she frowns.

"It was certainly impressive," Chuck rolls his eyes as he and Blair make their way out towards the makeshift dance floor that had been made up at the Van Der Woodsen Penthouse. "But somebody should keep her away from mind-enhancing substances." She states, shooting a worried look over at her best friend from behind her shoulder.

"Don't fret. It's Serena plus it looks like Nate's onto it," Chuck replies, his eyes darting across too look at his own best friend with his sister. Nate was making her drink a lot of water and was helping her stand up relatively straight.

"Is it just me or did she seem sober just a minute ago?" Blair asks Chuck, Chuck shrugs his shoulder. He wasn't really paying attention too anyone other then Blair. It was hard not too have all of his attention just on her.

"Let's get out of here," Blair whispers in his ear, her teeth digging into her lower lip. Chuck pulls away from her, checking too see if she was serious before taking her hand and leading her out of the Penthouse without breathing a word too anyone. He pulls her into the elevator, pushing her into the wall before attacking her neck. It was too delectable not too cover with kisses. She whimpers in response and runs her hand through his hair.

"Chuck, _Chuck._" She snaps, he looks up and sees that the doors have opened up. He leads her out into the lobby and out into the cold night and into the limo where it all began. Her hands run over the smooth seats, as the memories of that night come flooding back.


	4. Firsts

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty

**Summary: **"I'll stand by you through _anything_," Seven ONESHOTS for chairweek.

**Authors Note: **This is way too short. Alright and it sucks. I actually hate this chapter, it's not quality work at all. It's their first fight as a married couple and it sucks so much.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always.

* * *

**Prompt: Firsts**

* * *

"I can _not _believe you!" Blair screams. It's their first fight. Correction, their first fight as a married couple. They've been fighting since they've met each other. It's explosive and passionate and filled with anger and rage. Chuck ducks just in time and the shoe that had escaped from Blair's death grip moments earlier hits the wall. The heel breaks off and everything freezes. Blair's mouth drops open, forming a perfect "O" shape, and then her eyes go black, seething with anger. She points a finger at Chuck.

"This is _all_ your fault. I _hate_ you," She spits, storming off into their room, slamming the door behind her. By now Chuck's filled up with anger, he could explode at any minute. He's very tempted too leave the house right this minute and go bar hopping, taking his wedding ring in the process, just to anger Blair further but instead he takes a deep breath and counts too ten before barging into the bedroom he shares with his pregnant wife.

"Get out," She hisses, folding her arms across her chest, across the small baby bump she has. He doesn't falter, he keeps moving towards her. He places his hands on her shoulder but she shakes them off, storming too the other side of the room.

"I said get out," She hisses again, her voice getting louder with each word.

"Blair, I'm not leaving." He tells her softly, it's taking all his strength not too lash out like he did when they fought when they were younger, even if it did lead too the best make-up sex.

"Fine. _I'll_ leave." She screams, swiping her bag from off of their vanity. Chuck sighs, rubbing his temple.

"_Blair_," He sharply says, grabbing her by the arm. She swings around, an enraged look written all over her face. If it didn't break his heart inside, it would be almost comical.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She tells him, venom seeping through her voice. He lets her go, and he still has no idea what the hell they're fighting about. He sighs and falls backwards onto the bed but only for a second because soon he's up and on the go. It takes him exactly fifteen minutes too find her. He finds her at the Waldorf Penthouse, curled up on her old bed. Her eyes shoot up too the door when Chuck pushes it open. She doesn't shout at him too leave and she doesn't make any effort too move.

He kicks off his shoes and crawls into bed next too her. His body curls around her own and she freezes at the touch but she doesn't move. He doesn't go as far too kiss her cheek, or her shoulder blade, or even her forehead for fear of her starting a screaming fit once again.

"I'm sorry," She whispers. He grins, being all too foolish for thinking all is forgiven, "But you really hurt my feelings tonight." And all like that the grin vanishes.

"Why?" He asks. It's a dangerous question, he should already know why she's mad but he doesn't. He really, truly doesn't.

"That girl was flirting with you," Blair pouts, talking about a woman at work from earlier in the day. Chuck bites his lip, he can't laugh, she'll kill him if he laughs, "And I just, I don't know, felt jealous? Soon enough I'm going too look like a beached whale and you won't want me anymore." She finishes with a sigh. Chuck places his hand on her small barely there bump, pulling her in closer. All he wants is for it too get bigger, for it too expand.

"Well luckily for you, I find you even more attractive with a bump that tells me your carrying my offspring," He whispers hotly in her ear and soon enough he finds out that being calm in a fight equals way better makeup sex.


	5. Family

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty

**Summary: **"I'll stand by you through _anything_," Seven ONESHOTS for chairweek

**Authors Note: **Oh look it's on time. Hurray! Hooray! Anyway, if I was too do a PLLxGG crossover, would anybody bother reading it? Most likely be a five-shot and would be written in a few weeks time. As I've said before, I say Mum but for the purpose of stories I will be writing Mom too get into character. So this is post finale AU \\ Serena and Nate together \\

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Prompt: Family**

* * *

He remembers the first time he laid eyes on the petite brunette sitting next too him at the breakfast table. He had just turned six and his father's company had just hit the big time. He remembers walking through the gates of the school, his signature green silk scarf hanging loosely around his shoulder, a confident smirk on his lips. His father had told him very clearly that he was too tell everyone the reason he didn't have a mother was because she had recently passed away in a plane crash. Chuck hadn't understood why his father wanted him too lie at the time but he understood it now as he's rubbing soothing circles in his wife's palm. He remembers clearly the first time he ever laid eyes on the brown haired girl, he had just gotten into his classroom, his teacher a fifty-something ex-dancer, had asked him too introduce himself,

"I'm Chuck Bass," He announced with his usual cockiness. His eyes had raked over the classroom, searching for possible friends, when he heard a girl scoff. His eyes narrowed down, looking her all over. Her hair was held back by a simple light pink headband and she looked like the prim society girls, his father had never approved of. He simply smirked and vowed too himself he would do whatever possible too destroy her.

"Daddy!" Henry snapped, causing Chuck too look up at his three year old son. Chuck smiled at him and nodded at him to speak. The boy simply huffed and finished shoving the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. Once Henry had finished being mad, he started on with what he set out too say.

"Can I spend the weekend at Auntie Reena's and Uncle Naties?" He asks sweetly, his eyes twinkling with excitement. Blair only chuckles at her son wheres Chuck frowns.

"Are they better then us or something?" He asks, a hint of sarcasm laced into his voice. Henry nods his head enthusiastically and Blair mocks a gasp, a grin reaching up too her eyes planted firmly onto her face.

"They are not," Chuck informs his son, seriously. Henry shakes his head, reaching across the table for a piece of buttered bread. His small fingers gripping the edges and shoving it into his mouth.

"Manners, Hen." Blair warns and suddenly all Chuck sees is the society princess he grew up with and before he can stop it a laugh erupts from his lips. Blair turns her head too look at him curiously, a frown planted on her lips.

"What?" She asks, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She knows that he's laughing at her, she can just tell he is.

"Nothing," He says, with a wave of his hand. His eyes twinkling, he mouths "I'll tell you later," And she nods her head. They both turn their attention back too Henry.

"So can I?" He asks, his bottom lip wavering for fear of his proposal being rejected. Blair sighs, pretending too think about it for a second before telling him the answer she's had in her mind since he first asked his question.

"Of course you can, sweetie." They both watch as their son's face lights up with his excitement, how his grin grows wider and wider by the minute. His teeth gleaming white, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "But you have too be on your best behaviour," She warns him. He nods his head and promises the two of them that he will be.

"Good." Chuck states, leaning over too brush a piece of hair that's fallen over his son's eyes away. Henry frowns and smooths his hair back down over his face.

"It's the fashion," He tells them, flicking his hair too the other side. The three of them all erupt into laughter, they stop after a few minutes and Blair pulls out her phone, hitting her speed dial and putting the phone next too her ear.

"S," She says before walking out into the other room. Both Bass boys watch the brunette go before turning back too face each other.

"Mama's real pretty." Henry states as Chuck peels back the lid on the yogurt container for Henry. He hands it over too him and Henry picks up his spoon, scooping the white substance into his mouth. A drop of it dribbles down his cheek but he picks up his napkin and dabs it away.

"She is, isn't she?" Chuck muses. Henry nods his head and the two of them sit in silence until Blair returns, she smiles at her son and nods her head.

"You'll be spending the weekend with Serena and Nate, darling." She informs him and then he's off, running up the stairs, shouting things like "I have too pack!" "I don't know what too pack!" "Were gonna have so much fun," "I'm going too miss you Mommy and Daddy."

Blair sighs, wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck from behind, planting a kiss on his lips.

"We're a real family, aren't we?" She muses.


	6. Babysitting

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty

**Summary: **"I'll stand by you through _anything._" Seven ONESHOTS for Chair Week.

**Authors Note: **I tried my very best too make this longer. This is set as if Chuck and Blair never broke up in S3 and their babysitting a five year old girl Vicky and a sixteen year old Elizabeth - both of which are Blair's cousins. So this is fairly AU. 3x16 never happened but Elizabeth eventually was proved too be a liar, and Chuck's real mother did die in childbirth - although that has nothing to do with this. It ends sort of badly but I just really wanted too finish it quickly.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Prompt: Babysitting**

* * *

The elder one, Elizabeth Waldorf, looks exactly like her mother. She has her mothers flowing brown curls and her mothers dark brown orbs streaked with gold and flecks of green. She has her mothers bow shaped lips and her mothers angular nose. She has her mothers long fingers and her mothers abnormally small ears. She has her fathers tall statue though. Elizabeth's got the Waldorf Bitch gene too, she reminds Blair of herself but she's so different from her. She's thin and lovely and she doesn't mess around with false nicities. She's smart naturally, never having too study and a nearly twenty year old Blair envies the sixteen year old girl so much.

The younger one, Victoria Waldorf, demands too be called Vicky. She looks more like her father then her mother. She looks so much like her father, you can hardly tell she's a Waldorf. She has her father's flaming red hair and her father's ice blue eyes. She has her fathers thin lips and his small nose. She has her mothers long fingers though, an exact match too Elizabeth's. She's a sweet girl, demanding but sweet. She's much more a Virgo then a Waldorf. She's the top of her class, a clear sign that she's from the Waldorf line. She's so innocent and sweet and that's what Blair envies about the five year old girl who seems too have everyone wrapped around her finger.

Blair's related too the two girls through her father. Her father has a younger sister, Mary Waldorf, who married Alexander Virgo when she was just eighteen years of age, less then a month after they'd been married, Mary announced her pregnancy too the world, causing an even darker shadow too be cast on the Waldorf name. Shortly after Elizabeth's birth, Alexander had ran. Never to be heard from until six years ago, Mary and him had reunited for a brief while and shortly afterwards Victoria was born and once again ran away. Blair hardly knew the two of them, Christmases and family gatherings she would spot them and sometime converse with them. When she was younger she had been very close too Elizabeth but as time passed, they grew apart.

And now her mother was dumping the two of them on Blair's doorstep at five in the morning. Blair rubbed her eyes and studied the two of them. Victoria seemed too be in her own world, spinning around and around and around, Blair didn't even have the energy too scream at her too stop. Elizabeth was chewing gum and texting away on her phone. _Gum_. Blair recoiled instantly, these two girls were _not_ Waldorf's. They couldn't be. Waldorf's were elegant and classy, they weren't spinners and gum chewers. They were New York born and breed, the top of Society's social ladder. They weren't the Serena Van Der Woodsen's of the world who partied and were labelled free spirits but the two girls infront of her could of fooled everyone into thinking that they were of the Van Der Woodsen gene.

"OK, I'm going to go back up too my room and sleep and the two of you are going too stay down here, not moving a muscle until I come back down." She stated, turning on her heel too head back up too her room.

"Look, I'm sixteen. You can't tell me what to do," Elizabeth replied, pushing her phone into the pocket of her jeans. _Jeans!_ And they weren't even slim fitting jeans that Blair actually approved of. They were flared jeans paired together with a pair of brown boots with _tassles_ of all things. Blair's nose scrunched up in disgust. The girl looked like a Waldorf dressed like a Van Der Woodsen. Blair turned back around, folding her arms over her dressing gown.

"Listen here, this is _my_ house, and as long as your here, you'll listen too _me_. I don't care how old you are, I'm being forced too babysit you and you will abide too my rules." And without waiting for either of them too respond she raced up too her room, all the while still managing too look elegant and like a true Waldorf. Once the door had closed behind her in her bedroom, she reached for her phone and quickly dialed Chuck. He answered on the first ring.

"Waldorf," He greeted, yawning. Blair smiled as she leaned against her door.

"Bass. I need you too get over here in exactly ten minutes or _else_,"

"Do you need me too take care of certain needs, lover?" He teased, Blair shut her eyes. How many hours would she have too look after her cousins? Because if it was any longer then six she would go insane. Chuck had only just returned home last night from a week long trip too Japan and they hadn't had time too see eachother yet. Which meant she had been void of sex for a week and a day.

"Mmm. I wish but I'm stuck looking after my cousins," She rolled her eyes, moving towards her bed and getting rid of her robe in the process. She slipped the straps of her slip down, so the slip was hanging around her waist and she stepped out of it carefully. She walked over towards her closet, fully planning too get dressed she wouldn't be able too fall back asleep and she didn't really trust the girls downstairs, she quickly pulled out a white ruffled blouse and black just above the thigh pleated skirt. She sighed and slipped the blouse on after hooking up her bra and she pulled the skirt up so it was resting on her stomach rather then her waist. She was onto slipping on the other black pump when she heard an elevator ding from downstairs. She grinned and slipped the other shoe on, before exiting her bedroom and gliding gracefully down the stairs.

"Chuck!" She giddily called out, he looked up at her in relief, not feeling entirely too comfortable in the presence of her cousins. One of which was holding tightly onto his pant leg for dear life, the other of which was giving him an appreciative look over. She closed the distance between them and loosely threw her arms over his neck, careful not too knock Vicky or anything, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, finally catching on that Chuck was probably more then just a "friend". She smiles politely at him and grabs her little sisters hand, moving her over too sit down on the couch. Blair untangles herself from Chuck and starts walking over towards the girls. Chuck follows, his signature smirk planted on his lips.

"And who may you two be?" He asks. Elizabeth's head shoots up too look at him and Vicky quickly follows her lead.

"I'm Vicky!" The little girl exclaims, looking like she's about too throw herself on top of Chuck.

"I'm Elizabeth, but the real question is, who are you?" She asks, her eyebrow raising in question. Blair rolls her eyes at the girls attempts but she can't help feeling jealous. Her cousin may dress and act like someone who wasn't born with class but she was beautiful and she wasn't insecure, that was for sure.

"I'm _Chuck Bass_." He tells them which earns him a slap across the chest from Blair. He only grins at her wickedly.

"I can't believe you," She hisses, trying to sound as mad as possible, with a grin on her face. Chuck simply shrugs and opens his mouth, prepared too say something along the lines of "I'm Chuck Bass, it's what I do." Only for Elizabeth too speak first,

"So, Chuck Bass, what are you doing here?" She asks coyly.

"Well you see, I'm here too observe Blair babysitting the two of you-"

"_Observe!_" Blair shrieks, she shakes her head furiously, her hands curling up into fists at her sides, "No your here too help me. I don't know _anything_ about children."

"But you act like one on a daily basis," He teases. Blair simply glares at him and turns around too her cousins, fully preparing too ignore him for the rest of her life and _his_.

"Come on, I'm just kidding but do you seriously think I know something you don't?" He asks, Blair bites her bottom lip. He has a point, he would probably cause more destruction then help. She spins back around too face him, a frown still implanted on her lips.

"You still didn't have too be such an asshole, call Nate for me. Maybe he'll know something you don't,"

"_Nate_." Chuck says in disbelief and for a moment he sounds just like his sixteen year old self. Blair only smirks in response.

"So what do the two of you want to do?" She asks them, folding her arms across her chest.

"It's like five in the morning, there's not a lot we _can_ do," Elizabeth retorts, rolling her eyes.

"OK. What do you want to do once it's not _like_ five in the morning?" Blair asks, flopping down onto the couch next too Elizabeth. She inched a little further away from her, scared she might catch some awful disease. They were half-Virgo and both girls acted more like a Virgo offspring then a Waldorf one.

"Can we go too the zoo?" Vicky asked, excitement laced through her voice. Her eyes wide and gleaming. Blair's heart broke, she couldn't deny such a sweet child, could she? But she loathed the zoo. It was _dirty_ and germ ridden.

"_Chuck_, would you mind taking the girls too the zoo? I have a few errands too run. I'll met you in Central Park?" She asked a little too nicely, and Chuck could tell that she wasn't asking him too take the girls. She was ordering him too take the girls and he really didn't want too get on Blair's bad side more then he already had, he sighs and agrees. If Nate knew about this, he would never hear the end of it. He winces he really is whipped.

"Thank you!" Blair tells him, giving him a quick hug before ushering him and the girls out. Just before the elevator door closes, Serena bounces down the steps, she had overheard the end of the conversation and she thought she should really offer her services too help her best friend out.

"B! You go with them, I'll run your errands for you. Just text me what I have to do!" And without waiting for Blair too say a word, Serena shoves her inside the elevator. She doesn't even have a purse with her or anything. She lets out a little cry of frustration and punches her finger on the button leading up too her penthouse.

"You can come with us?" Vicky asks. She's grinning up at her, her face beaming. Blair sighs and offers her a small smile in return.

"It looks like I will be joining you at the _zoo_," She gulps. She should really stop at the doctors too get her shots before she leaves too go to the zoo.

"Cheer up, Waldorf." Chuck tells her, she doesn't say anything in response. Just lets the silence engulf the small elevator before the doors open up and lets the four of them out into the lobby. Chuck leads the way too the limo and the four of them slide inside and Elizabeth is a little too close too Chuck for Blair's liking. They finally arrive at the zoo and Blair gets out first, she craves fresh air. It was too stuffy for her liking inside the limo. Vicky is out next and then Elizabeth. Chuck gets out last, for the whole ride he had been debating whether or not too actually stay. He picks up Blair's hand and intertwines his fingers with his own. It's a miracle that she doesn't tear her hand away.

Chuck pays for four entry tickets and the rest of the day is spent of Vicky oohing and aahing at everything, Elizabeth openly-flirting with Chuck and acting like a teenage brat, Blair sulking and not even bothering too scream at Elizabeth for making a move on _her_ boyfriend and Chuck trying his hardest not too run out of the place and back too the comfort of his limo but both brunettes seemed too of survived the day and made it out alive.


	7. AU History

**Title: **Manhattan Royalty

**Summary: **"I'll stand by you through _anything._" Seven ONESHOTS for Chair Week.

**Authors Note: **OK. So I was going too try and tackle a "The Other Boleyn Girl" themed oneshot but I decided not too because I'm not a great writer and I would probably fail and make a mess of it. So instead I settled for a prince\princess themed oneshot but its set more like its just a chapter from a multi chap. fic. Also Tyler Waldorf's in this oneshot because he's a babe and should of been on the show, even if everything would of been entirely different and they seem pretty OC too me and this is really weird and barely has an CB in it and I hate it. I don't like it at all but I had to post something, right?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing as always.

* * *

**Prompt: AU History**

* * *

Princess Blair Waldorf of England was perfect according too anybody who had ever met her. She had grace, beauty and intelligence. The three things that every woman must have, according too her mother Queen Eleanor Waldorf. After the King Harold Waldorf had disgraced the family by not only disrespecting his marriage but by running off with his french lover Roman Garrel, Eleanor had remained her position as Queen and her children the Prince and Princess. For exactly a year her mother had been trying her hardest too get her only daughter too wed Lord Nathaniel Archibald. Nathaniel was everything a girl seeked for in a boy. He was charming, good looking and sweet and while Blair loved him she wasn't ready too commit too him yet. Too anyone yet, not after she found out that he had slept with her best friend. Even thinking about the fact that her beloved had been intimate with someone before her disgusted her. Everyone acted as if they were all virgins and were waiting for marriage but Blair knew better. Everybody had at least once _been_ with somebody. The fact that her boyfriend, her soon-to-be fiancee, had slept with her best friend tore her too pieces inside. Everybody wanted Duchess Serena Van Der Woodsen, she was blonde and beautiful and _free. _She did what she wanted, when she wanted too. Blair envied her so badly too the point of destruction. She understood the appeal that Serena had, what she didn't understand was why nobody seemed too want her.

Her younger brother Prince Tyler Waldorf of England had told her many a time that Nathaniel - or Nate, as everyone but the adults called him, wanted her. He said he saw it in his eyes, the way he looked at her, he told her the way he lusted over her disgusted him to no end and Blair tried her hardest to believe every word coming out of his mouth but it was too hard when she knew the truth.

"I can't do this anymore, Blair." The worlds tumbled out of Nate's mouth before he could stop them. Blair's face fell, although she had known for the longest time that this was coming. He was leaving her and he was leaving her for Serena. She spotted the blonde hair behind him and the bright blue eyes. She nodded her head and willed herself not to let the tears fall from her eyes and then Nate was gone and Serena had gone with him, giggling. She shut her eyes and leaned against the frame of her bed. She didn't know how much time had passed but eventually a figure stood at her door, she lifted her eyes too see who it was and frowned in disgust when she noticed that it was the Duke Charles Bass.

"Go away, Bass." She snarled, her eyes dropping back too the floor. He silently closed the distance between them and sat down beside her.

"I heard about you and Nate," He says quietly. She scoffs, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"Did you hear about me and Nate, or did you hear Serena and Nate?" She asks. Her voice is laced in venom and Chuck doesn't blame her. Truth be told, he had heard his sister and his best friend before he found out that Nate had broken it off. He'd been the one too catch them the first time, they had been sent of by Blair too get some fresh air at his fathers wedding too Lily Van Der Woodsen. A Duchess who had passed the title down too her children.

"Does it really matter?" He asks, his eyes never leaving her face. She looks up at him, feeling his stare and sighs. She nods her head because it does matter, at least it matters too _her._ Oh god, she was going to have too tell her mother.

"I'm going to have too tell mother that I don't have a fiancee anymore!" She wailed. Nate had proposed three days prior but their wedding had been set in stone before the two of them could even walk. Chuck grimaces, he knew how Eleanor would react. She would be furious beyond belief.

"Well, I could always fill in for dear Nathaniel," He leered, whispering the words hotly into her ear. She scoffed again and pushed his face away from her own.

"As if," She told him before getting up and walking towards the bed. He lifted his own body off of the floor and walked too the door. He didn't deal with rejection that well.

"Fine," He snapped, "Just let your mother decide who you should spend the rest of your life with." And with that he was gone and for that Blair was grateful. As if in a hundred and twenty years she would _ever_ marry Duke Charles Bass of England. She would face her mothers wrath before she even considered doing _that_ and then as if on cue her mother stormed into her room, her younger brother in tow.

"Mother," Blair coldly greeted, nodding ever so slightly at her. Her mother had no time for social nicities.

"Would you like too tell me why Lord Nathaniel Archibald is engaged too the Duchess Serena Van Der Woodsen?" Her mother asked, arching an eyebrow up in the air. Blair was gobsmacked, they were _engaged_, already? But they had only just broken up. Blair groaned and smacked her palm against her forehead. Something very un-Blair.

"Mother, I can explain," Blair started but was silenced off when her mother glared at her. Her eyes traveled down too the floor and before she could stop herself, the words were rolling off of her tongue.

"I'm marrying Duke Charles Bass of England."


End file.
